


Could I Have This Dance

by Pandamomochan



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Romance, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 06:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6842224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandamomochan/pseuds/Pandamomochan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why is Superman the one who always gets reeled into JLA publicty stunts? The princess of Jasenael requests that the hero be her dance partner at her coming of age ceremony. Only problem, Clark has never learned the art of formal dance. Luckily Bruce decides to be his willing instructor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Could I Have This Dance

**Author's Note:**

> This story is just pure fluff. There really isn’t much more to it. So if you came for something sweet, you have come to the right place.
> 
> I went to a friend’s wedding and towards the end of the night, the bride and groom were dancing to this one song, and of course my mind wanders off into Superbat land. Then this story happened…

“Thank you Superman, you truly are a hero among heroes,” the woman praised before cutting the transmission, and her face disappeared.

Though the display was now blank, Clark continued to stare at it for a moment longer with the same dim smile he’d given her still donning his face.

Eventually, his companion spoke up. “Well, that was an interesting request.”

Clark finally turned away from the wall sized monitor and looked back at Bruce weakly. “Ye-yeah…”

The vigilante cocked his head and gave Clark a curious look. “You seem uneasy.”

Clark let out a long sigh. “Well, when the president of the United States said she needed a favor from Superman, I wasn’t expecting to be asked to dance with a princess.”

“Hmm," Bruce strummed "So a week from now, Superman will be dancing at Princess Ralaya's coronation.” 

A vivid image took Bruce's mind which caused his lips to slightly quirk. Luckily Bruce caught himself before Clark ever noticed.

“It really is an interesting ritual. I once read that in Jasenael, dancing is used in many ceremonies because despite the many different forms of communication and language, music and dance are universal and can be expressed and understood by all. That's why one of the requirements of this ritual is for the princess to dance with the dignitaries of each of her ally nations.”

Clark merely nodded his concurrence and sighed. “Yeah, and Princess Ralaya will be the next queen of Jasenael and is actually one of the members of the Jasenael senate that has greatly supported the impending US and Jasenael unification…”

“Unfortunately, your current dilemma is the fact that our president is a woman,” Bruce slightly paused and eyed the slumped shouldered Superman. “But dance between like sexes is currently not allowed in Jasenael.”

“So in these circumstances, a nation usually appoints a stand in,” Clark finished.

“And Ralaya specifically requested you.” 

Clark shook his head.

“Honestly, I’m a bit surprised you seem so reluctant. Frankly, I’ve seen you less torn over fabricated invites concocted by Luthor in order to lure you into an obvious trap.”

Bruce finally turned in his chair so he was facing Clark directly. “I thought you would jump at the opportunity to secure this country’s relationship with a non-ally country though.”

“Well, of course I’m happy to help, but that’s not exactly what’s bothering me…” Clark’s gaze warily drifted towards the ground. “I mean, normally when I attend these events, I just smile, play the good hero, and maybe give a speech from time to time, but dancing with a princess…”

“Oh, I see,” Bruce replied flatly. “You don’t know how to dance.”

“Wh-what!?” Clark blurted as his morose expression widened into complete defense. “I know how to dance! You’ve seen me dance before. Remember Dinah and Ollie’s wedding? I know I’m no choreographer, but I at least have a little bit of rhythm.” 

“I meant formally,” Bruce clarified.

Clark didn’t reply which was all the answer Bruce needed.

“I suppose I can’t blame you,” Bruce shrugged. “I doubt there was much waltzing going on in the wheat fields of Kansas, and no, the _“Boot Scootin Boogie”_ does not count.”

Clark’s mouth slightly turned up at Bruce’s comment.

“It’s okay,” Bruce smirked as he stood to his feet. “You’re a fast learner. I’m sure you'll pick it up in no time.”

“What are you doing?” Clark asked as he watched Bruce walk towards the center of the room. He then flipped his cape over his shoulder and arched his back slightly while standing with his feet apart.

“I thought it was obvious,” Bruce casually replied. “I’m teaching you to waltz.” 

Clark blinked erratically. “You are?” 

“That’s what I said,” Bruce answered with a hint of impatience.

“What?” Bruce snapped after Clark continued to gawk at him for well past a comfortable second.

Upon hearing Bruce’s irritation, Clark recovered from his stupor. “Sorry, I’m just surprised that _you_ want to teach _me_ to dance."

“It’s not about _wanting_ to teach you. It’s about it being _necessary_ ,” Bruce answered flatly. “As you already mentioned, tensions have been high between the League and government, so doing this would definitely put us back in their good graces again. Also, the whole purpose of our organization is to maintain peace in the world, and even I know it doesn’t always require punching our way out of a fight, and honestly, I also prefer that we handle situations peacefully.”

“So you would prefer dancing to punching?”

Bruce glanced at Clark’s wry expression through the corner of his eye. “That question is irrelevant to me. No one wants to dance with Gotham’s dark violent vigilante. Superman, however, is an entirely different story.”

Clark let out a dry sound. “I bet you’re just thrilled about your dark standoffish persona making you exempt from most public league affairs.”

Bruce smirked and pointed at the logo on Clark’s chest. “Hey, you’re the world’s Boy Scout, not me. Perhaps you should've put more thought into the repercussions of postulating such and exposed and… _approachable_ alter ego.”

Clark wrinkled his nose at Bruce's anomalous inflection.

“Hey, what’s wrong with being a nice friendly guy?”

“Nothing, nothing at all,” Bruce shrugged before he reformed his earlier stance. “So with that being said, are you finished complaining?”

“Complaining? Who said I was complaining?” Clark playfully smile while floating towards Bruce and mimicking his pose. “I get a personal dance lesson from Gotham’s dark and violent vigilante. Who would complain about this once in a life time opportunity?”

Bruce snorted causing Clark’s grin to widen.

“Lesson one. Dancing is best done with your feet, not your mouth.”

Clark stifled back his laugh and then tried to avoid Bruce’s scowl. Eventually Bruce lost interest in Clark’s antics and continued on with his instructions.

“The foundation of the waltz is actually quite simple. Watch my feet and pretend they are inside a box.”

Clark looked down and followed Bruce’s movements with his eyes. The scuff marks on his kneepads and boots were slightly distracting and Clark started to think about how their appearance was caused by anything but dancing. What an unusual predicament they were both in now. 

“The steps themselves are actually a simple three count movement repeated. Just take a step forward, then one to the side, and then bring your feet back together. Then do the same going backwards, and you will form the shape of a box.”

“Oh, so it's a lot like two stepping!” Clark gleaned as he realized how familiar the mechanics actually were and then easily started to follow along.

“Mmm, yes, of course you would know how to two step,” Bruce grunted under his breath.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Now that you have that down, why not try with a partner,” Bruce replied as he completely disregarded Clark’s complaint. 

“Err, okay,” Clark mumbled before he started to scan the room as though he were lost. “Umm…with you?”

“Who else is here?” Bruce huffed. “Is there a problem?”

Clark shifted on his feet and evasively lifted his head. “No, not really…" a slight blush began to form. "I guess I just feel a little strange dancing with a man…”

“What exactly is so strange about a man in blue tights and a red cape dancing with another man who is dressed like a bat?” 

Clark’s jaw loosened into a baffled grin and his brow formed an equally bewildered shape. “Did you actually make a _joke_?”

“Well, it would help us both if you loosen up a bit, Clark.”

Clark lifted a skeptical brow. “This coming from you?”

Bruce merely smiled back at him queerly causing Clark's unprepared heart to flip. Quickly he tore his eyes away from Bruce's face.

“Okay, so, umm…” Clark stammered while his hands started to fumble towards Bruce’s waist.

Bruce swatted the clumsy fingers away and growled. “Clark, this isn’t a high school prom. I suggest you don’t put your hands so low when dancing with a princess.”

“OH!” Clark all but shouted before his voice started to alter between contrasting volumes. “Sorry! I just…well like you said…this is just how I’m used to doing it.”

“Hmm, very interesting. I didn’t realize the world’s Boy Scout was such a…” Bruce’s smirk twisted. “… _forward_ dance partner.”

“I kept it above the waist!” Clark defended behind a even deeper blush.

“Hardly,” Bruce scoffed.

“Well, where the heck do my hands go then?!”

Bruce couldn’t help but internally laugh at Clark’s riled expression and the faint hue of pink only accenting his anxious blue eyes. Maybe he could get used to this kind of blundering cute expression.

Bruce’s amusement rose further and his mind deliberated on what other entertaining responses he could pique before he eventually reached for Clark’s arm.

“Here,” Bruce instructed while lifting the Kryptonian’s elbow level with his chin. He then slowly glided his fingers up Clark’s forearm until their hands were clasped together and raised his eyes to meet Clark’s wide sapphires. “We have to connect them together,” he sighed lowly.

At this point, Clark was frozen in place with his breath hitched in his lungs.

Bruce smirked at the priceless expression before easily taking the hero’s other wrist and moving it. Clark was just too caught up in a suspended daze to put up any resistance.

“And your other hand goes to the back of my shoulder,” Bruce hummed while coaxing Clark's large fingers into place.

“Uh-o-okay…” Clark mumbled while struggling to look away from Bruce but finding it difficult considering his head and most his body were still stunned in place. 

“Also, it may be a little more comfortable if you weren’t so far away.” 

Bruce leaned in and his voice dropped to a lower octave. “Just as close as you can get without anything touching but our right hips.” 

He slightly pulled away. “Got it?”

Clark swallowed on nothing. “Y-yeah…”

Bruce made a pleased sound through his nose and his face transformed back to its typically stalwart grimace. Perhaps he’d teased Clark enough. 

“Now just do as I instructed, and dance inside the box,” Bruce directed while slightly correcting Clark’s posture. 

“Okay…” Clark trailed while forcing his previously paralyzed muscles to move again.

“One, two, three, one, two, three…” Bruce counted while watching Clark’s clumsy feet try to match a rhythm with his pace. 

After a few minutes, Bruce looked back up at Clark and frowned. “Clark, you’re much too stiff. Is this how you two stepped when you danced with Lana?”

Clark’s brow wrinkled. “H-how do you know about-”

Bruce shook his head furiously and pulled himself free. “This isn’t working at all. I'll just have to show you how it’s done.”

“Wha-” Clark started before he was forcibly grabbed and repositioned into Bruce’s arms.

Once again, the Kryptonian was blinking wildly back at the shorter man, but this time Bruce looked much more serious. “Now pay attention.”

“One, two, three, one, two, three,” Bruce recited and before Clark had time to process what was going on, he started naturally moving along with the man. 

“Oh!” Clark breathed with excitement. For some reason his body was moving along so fluidly, as though he and Bruce were long time dance partners.

“Much better,” Bruce praised with a half-smile. “One, turn, three, one, turn, three.”

“Ah!” Clark exclaimed with even more fervor as they both rotated in perfect time. “I just moved without thinking.”

“Yes, because I made you,” Bruce smirked while turning Clark again. He then stopped and tilted his face closer to Clark. “That’s what you call leading.”

Another blush took Clark’s cheeks.

“In any case,” Bruce explained as he finally released the gaping hero. “Once you get used to the basics, you can add quarter turns like this at each half of the box step.”

“Well, then,” Bruce replied. “Let’s see how you do when you’re the one leading instead?” 

A questionable smile played its way on Clark’s lips. “Don’t mind if I do. Now let me see if I remember this right,” Clark hummed before he suddenly grabbed Bruce’s hips and pulled their bodies together.

Bruce let out a small sound of surprise and started to correct him, but Clark quickly released his grip and snaked his left hand across Bruce’s arm and laced their fingers together. 

“Hands together." 

Bruce’s protest stopped in his throat. He then held back a shiver when he felt Clark trace his hand up his back, letting it slightly linger between his blades before eventually finding a proper place at Bruce’s shoulder. “The other at your shoulder...”

Clark’s grin widened and Bruce couldn’t help but grunt lowly when Clark roughly ground their hips together. “Right sides touching…” 

Clark leaned in and whispered in Bruce’s ear. “Now we’re connected.”

This time Bruce was unable to stifle his shudder, and it took all his resolve to keep his eyes from closing.

“Does this feel right?” Clark asked while pulling his face away. The once mischievous smile he had was now replaced with a fiendishly innocent expression.

Bruce was not at all buying the act and narrowed his. “Yes…”

“Then allow me,” Clark chimed and instantly the two of them were moving.

Although Bruce wasn't surprised by Clark's aptitude and skill, he had to admit he was a bit amazed by how effortlessly the two of them were dancing.

Bruce had never allowed anyone to lead him before, and honestly half-expected his body to resist, but for some reason while the two of the moved together like this everything felt so perfect and just, well, _right_.

Bruce felt the urge to close his eyes again, and his body instinctively drew closer to Clark’s warmth. It was then that he realized that during his inner reflections, a soft melody started to play its way into his ear.

“Clark, you’re humming,” Bruce pointed out.

Clark’s eyes went large, and he immediately started to apologize. “Sorry, I just can’t seem to get the count and rhythm right unless I’m moving along with some kind of music.”

“I suppose it would’ve helped had I played something,” Bruce shrugged. “Might I ask what you are humming?”

“Oh, it's called _“Could I Have This Dance,”_ ” Clark answered and his expression dramatically softened. “It’s an old country song I remember watching Ma and Pa dance to once during a town festival. It’s Ma’s favorite…”

Clark lowered his head and let out a wistful laugh. “I guess I’m still a Kansas farmboy at heart.” 

He timidly raised his eyes back to meet Bruce. “I’m sorry, I didn’t even realize I was humming out loud.”

Bruce felt a hard thump against his chest when he met Clark's eyes. He then immediately turned his face to the side and cleared his throat. “It’s fine. The tune and tempo sound perfect for a waltz, and your steps became more fluid once you started to hum. Go ahead and continue.”

After that, the two heroes danced in silence save for the tune of a soft melody and the erratic heart beat Bruce prayed Clark couldn't heard.

Eventually though, Clark spoke up. “So, have I gotten any better?”

“Much,” Bruce honestly answered. “But I’m not surprised. I knew you were a quick study.”

“Only because I have a great teacher,” Clark grinned before he suddenly sung out. “Well, then, how about we get a little fancy?”

“Clark!” Bruce balked as Clark abruptly twirled the vigilante away with one hand but making sure their fingers never completely parted.

“Bet they didn’t teach you that one during waltzin class,” Clark triumphed as he drew Bruce back to his chest and winked. “I just thought I’d add a little farmboy charm.”

Bruce felt the skin under his cowl heat up. He then started to complain before eventually losing his words to Clark’s smile.

“See, Bruce,” Clark chuckled while brining the vigilante back into his arms and skating across the floor. “I’m far from stiff.”

“Apparently…” Bruce mumbled with a lowered head.

“Now that I got the hang of it, this is actually pretty fun! What do you say Bruce?”

Bruce only answered with a noncommittal sound. Clark didn’t seem to notice though and closed his eyes and started to hum again.

_“Could I have this dance…  
Hm hmm hmm hmm hmmm…”_

“Clark…” Bruce interjected.

_“Could you be my partner  
Hmm hmm hmm night…”_

“Umm Clark…” 

_“When we're together  
Hmm hmm so right…”_

Once again Bruce felt his words get lost as Clark’s brilliant blue eyes reopened revealing a deep alluring shade of azure. Then without warning he dipped the vigilante and leaned forward and lulled.

_“Could I have this dance for…”_

Now their faces were so close their breath was practically mingling, and with a smile, Clark whispered.

_“…the rest of my life…”_

Bruce’s eyes were now glossed over and he stared up at the hero intently before mumbling. “Clark…”

“Bruce…” Clark answered back. He the started to close the last bit of space between their lips.

Bruce sucked in a deep breath and answered back flatly. “Clark, we’re floating in the air.”

“Oh….OH!” Clark shouted in horror as he shook out of his trance and unconsciously dropped Bruce, but quickly caught him before he hit the ground. He then scrambled to bring them both back to the ground and started to sputter out. “Sorry! Sorry! Are you alright?”

Bruce merely shook his head and waved a dismissive hand at the prattling Kryptonian.

“Umm, I don’t know what came over me,” Clark continued to stammer with a crimson glaze now donning his face and ears. “We were just dancing, and I was thinking about the song, and about us, and how natural it felt, and I…” Clark’s voice dropped. “That is to say…”

Clark’s volume trickled down to nothing. He then stared at the ground for what felt like eternity, too embarrassed to look back up, until he felt a soft tap on his shoulder.

Clark quickly lifted his head, but before he could finish moving, his face was instantly cupped between two gauntlets and pulled in for a kiss.

Although the contact was initially hesitant and wanting, Clark was quick to respond, and he leaned in closer and deepened the kiss. Their lips playfully brushed against one another and their tongues flitted in perfect time as though it was a dance they’d done a hundred times before.

Bruce was the first to pull away from their short but sweet kiss. His breath was slightly ragged and his face a bit flush.

“Well, I think you have a more than adequate handle on the waltz now,” Bruce exulted between a gasp.

Clark's head was still spinning from his temporary high but he still somehow managed to snicker.

Bruce pointed at Clark. “That last bit wasn’t part of the lesson. So don’t think you can do that with just anyone, especially any princesses.”

Clark broke into a small fit of laughter. Bruce’s brackish expression was too cute to be threatening and for some reason it felt even more priceless coming from a fearsome billionaire in a batsuit.

“Haha, of course not. I’m a one partner kind of guy,” Clark chuckled. He then grabbed Bruce around the waist and pulled him closer. “But I think just for extra measure we should practice a few new steps.”

“Fine,” Bruce snorted. “I might even let you teach me the _“Boot Scootin Boogie.”_ ”

“Oh yes, we can definitely manage that,” Clark laughed before he went in for another kiss.

The End!

**Author's Note:**

> I really needed to write some fluff. My tablet died on me last week, and I lost a bunch of files I didn’t realize weren’t backed up (since I usually write on my tablet). So I lost a few chapters of some stories I was working on and several drafts for things, and I am just so depressed and unmotivated because rewriting something is always such a complete bummer and it will never be as good as the original to me and ughhh. It might take me a minute to recover from my funk but writing this did cheer me up a little bit.
> 
> In any case, enough of my whining, lol. I just hope this story can cheer others who might be having a bad week as well. Knowing something I wrote made someone happy really makes my day :) 
> 
> BTW: The song I used is an old country song by Anne Murray. I don’t normally listen to this kind of music, but I loved the lyrics and the song made me feel all fluffy, and at the wedding I attended the groom was singing in the bride’s ear while they were dancing to this, and she was laughing and crying and her face looked so pure, and I started to picture Bruce and Clark doing the same and ^_____^ That’s the stuff my dopey superbat fangirling dreams are made of! In any case, the full lyrics were just too perfect, but I wasn’t particularly trying to write a song fic, so I just had Clark mostly hum it, but if you want to see the full lyrics, here they are: https://play.google.com/music/preview/T5ltgbggjppiv36bqgah3fvuhmu?lyrics=1&utm_source=google&utm_medium=search&utm_campaign=lyrics&pcampaignid=kp-lyrics


End file.
